Bella and Percy Jackson: the Lightening Thief
by LizzyCullenxx
Summary: Bella and Percy Jackson are the demi-gods with the father of Poseidon. The Gods believe that they stole Zeus's powerful lightening bolt. Just finding out about their Greekness, they head to Camp-Halfblood to train. Just like the book but with Twilight!
1. Bad Experiences

BPOV

My twin brother and I just got kicked out of boarding school…again! All Percy's fault of course! And I had to get dragged into this! Of course Grover too! Cuz it's him that got picked on by those stupid bullies, that pick on him and of course Percy just has to stick for him! I mean he has to, they're best friends. He's my best friend too, so I stuck for him too….with the encouragement from Percy!

Percy is trouble! I mean he gets in trouble in school all the time! I'm saying that because every single field trip we go on he gets in trouble! And since I'm there with him, I get in trouble! Ugh, that boy! Don't get me wrong, I love my brother as much as I love life! He's my other half! My twin! But sometimes, like all sisters do, I want to strangle him!

Let me explain, the 5th grade school we went to had a Saratoga battlefield. He had this accident with the war cannon, and it hit the school bus! He said he didn't mean to aim for it, but dude! Of course, since I was a witness and his sister, we both got expelled. And the 4th grade school we took a behind the scenes tour of the Marine World shark pool, and he hit the wrong lever on the catwalk that resulted in the whole class taking a swim! Fun! And many times before that but I think you get the point.

Now we were going to the Metropolitan Museum of art to look at Roman and Greek stuff with the best teacher Mr. Brunner.

Mr. Brunner was this middle-aged man, who was the coolest! He let us pal games in class, told stories, jokes, and had this awesome Roman armor stuff. Percy loved it, but I always told him to stop touching it he could dent it or something!

We never met out father, for some reason. We just found out he was Poseidon! How could we know that his brother was Zeus! And how could we of stolen the lightening bolt! I'll get to that in a minute.

Oh by the way my names Bella Jackson. My twin brother Percy and I are the children of the ancient god Poseidon. That makes us demi-gods, or half-bloods. Which ever you want to call us. Anyway you see there's a problem. Our father's brother, Zeus, his lightening bolt the most powerful ones has gotten stolen. And for some reason the gods believe Percy and I stole it. We didn't!

Now we are at Camp Half-Blood, with Grover, our protector, and other kids who's parents are Greek Gods too. Now we have to get our mother from Hades, find 3 pearls in order to get back from Hades to Mt. Olympus, and prove our innocence.

Oh! And since we're dyslexic and have ADHD we know how why we have them. ADHD for out battle skills, and dyslexic so we can read Greek. Comes in handy I tell you!

Well, we're just getting started…

**Just saw Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lightening Thief. LUVED IT!! I also read the book and I love it!! **

**R&R!! **

**Lizzy **


	2. Mrs Who?

BPOV

"Percy stop it!" I scolded my brother when he started taking pieces of Nancy Bobofit's sandwich and throwing it back at her.

"Bells! She's annoying! You ruin all the fun!" he whined as he threw the last part of sandwich at Nancy.

"Bella, thanks we could've gotten in a lot of trouble." Grover smiled.

"Hey, it's what friends do" I smiled back. He sighed and leaned his head against the window while I plucked pieces of sandwich out of his silky brunette hair. He sighed softly again.

"We're almost here!" Mr. Brunner announced. We all chorused 'oks' and 'fine'.

"Finally. I wanna see the battle armor!" Percy said bouncing in his seat.

"You're retarded" I said. he rolled his eyes and started talking with Grover. Suddenly the bus stopped sharply. My head the seat in front of me, and I fell back on mine.

"Ow" I said and Percy was immediately checking me. We get along sometimes, and like any other siblings, but he was very protective. It was his way of showing her cared a lot, along with other sweet sibling gestures.

"Bella! You ok!?" he asked.

"I'm fine. Just hit the seat" I smiled. He sighed in relief and we loaded off. Heading inside with Gover taking his time going up the stairs with his handi-capped.

We finally came inside and Percy turned on his iPod to drown out the talking. It was boring to I put the ear bud in my ear and It was black buds to it camouflaged against my sweater.

"Miss Jackson" Mr. Brunner said and I jumped.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Do you know the statue" he asked and gestured to a statue of one of the 3 Greek Gods. It was in Greek writing but then the letters started moving and it formed: _Poseidon: God of the Sea. _

"Poseidon, God of the Sea" I answered shocked. Percy read it and looked to me with the same expression. I looked around the room of Greek writing and I could read it. All of it! Does this have to do with our dyslexia? I bit my lip.

"Oh yes" he said and looked to Grover who nodded. He started talking about Kronos, and how he ate his children. I thought it was gross, Percy on the other hand thought it was cool.

"Mr. Jackson" Mr. Brunner asked Percy.

"Yeah?"

"Can you tell me what this picture represents?" he asked. Percy's head went to a picture with 3 gods on them, and pieces all over the gorund. It looked brutal.

"Kronos ate his kids" he said.

"Disgusting!" I said.

"Miss Jackson!" he scolded. I kept quiet.

"Why did Kronos do this?" Mr. Brunner asked.

"Cuz, Kronos was a titan, and his kids were gods so Kronos didn't trust them so he ate them?" Percy asked.

"Yes, go on" he said.

"So his wife gave him a rock to eat instead, and when Zeus grew up he tricked him into eating wine and mustard so he barfed up his siblings. Then a fight broke out, and the gods won." He said proudly. Mr. Brunner looked impressed.

"Does this matter in real life?" he asked.

"You heard that?" Nancy asked. Mr. Brunner nodded. Radar eared teacher.

"I dunno" Percy said.

"Well half credit to you, and you too Miss Jackson. You knew which god that was" he said.

"Time for lunch" Mrs. Dodds said and we went outside. I felt her stare piercing through me.

"Um, Mr. Jackson do you know why I pushed you?" he asked.

"No" Percy said stupidly. God.

"Because I only accept the best from you Percy" he said. Percy took my wrist and left, clearly mad. Poor guy.

We ate lunch on the steps and watched 5th avenue.

"the clouds are black" I heard Mr. Brunner tell Grover. Percy was too absorbed in his pudding to hear.

"I know Mr. Brunner, I'll keep an eye out" he said. I saw Mr. Brunner clap his shoulder and wheel away. Keep an eye out?

I thought of mom when I saw the apartment buildings. How Perce and I hadn't seen her since Christmas. If we went home she would shower her love upon us then kick out sorry butts back to Yancy. So what if this was our 6th school in 6 years. Percy would get us kicked out again anyway.

"Percy pushed me!" I heard Nancy scream. I saw Percy and Grover by the fountain with Nancy in it. Mrs. Dodds supposedly saw and I walked over. Bad mistake.

"The water grabbed her!" Mr. Brunner whispered with wide eyes. Grover's eyes were as wide as Mr. Brunner's as they exchanged a look.

Oh crap. We were in trouble again.

"Now honey, come with me. You too Miss Jackson, Mr. Underwood" she said. we followed her and I elbowed Percy.

"What?" he asked.

"You got us in trouble again!" I hissed.

"I didn't mean to! I didn't lay a finger on her!" he exclaimed.

"Uh huh, sure" I smiled. He rolled his eyes and looked away. We followd Mrs. Dodds into the museum. Grover kept glancing between Percy and I to Mrs. Dodd's then to Mr. Brunner. He was so absorbed in his novel and apple. He wasn't even paying attention. I bit my lip. I saw Mrs. Dodds was gone and Grover, Percy, and I followed her deeper into the museum and we finally found her. Back in the Greek and Roman station with non one in it though.

Mrs. Dodds stood in front of Greek god statues and making a growl in her throat. Ok, who growls?

"Did you really think you two could get away with it?" she spat at Percy and I. Percy stepped forward and a bit in front of me. Older-Brother-By-6-Minutes-Mode turned on.

Thunder shook the ground and Grover held onto me. I smiled at him nervously as Mrs. Dodds got closer to Percy.

"We are fools Jacksons. Confess, and you will suffer less" she said. Ok now I was really scared. She was a teacher! She wasn't supposed to talk that way! It was illegal! She couldn't even touch us! What is she talking about? I saw Percy's mad and confused face.

"times up" she said. Her fingers turned to talons, her jacket melted into long leathery wings, her eyes black coals. She even had fangs! I held onto Grover for dear life as his face was emotionless.

"Percy!" Mr. Brunner yelled. We all turned to see him there as he threw a pen to Grover to passed it to Percy. A Pen?! A freaking pen?! What's that going to do?! Draw 'Monster' all over Mrs. Dodd's face?!

"Grover, get Bella!" he yelled. Grover grabbed me and I saw Mrs. Dodd's slash at Percy who dodged her. I had tears streaming down my face as Grover tried to calm me down.

I watched my brother fight Mrs. Dodd's. HE clicked the pen and a bronze sword shown. I screamed and Mrs. Dodd's came over to me. Grover uncuffed his hands form his walking stick and smacked her away. She growled and I went to Mr. Brunner.

"Bella!" Percy yelled scared. Mrs. Dodd's grinned as she went over to him. I saw him close his eyes and swing the sword to her shoulder. Her piercing scream filled my ears as she exploded into yellow powder.

"Hello?" I asked. Percy and I were alone. He came back and he hugged me tight. I held him and we walked back outside. It was raining and thunder boomed. Grover was still at the fountain and Mr. Brunner looked like he hadn't moved an inch.

"Dude, where were you?! Bella why are oyu crying?" Grover asked.

"What do you mean?!" I screamed attracting attention. Let them stare I don't care.

"where's Mrs. Dodd's?" Percy asked.

"Mrs. Who?"

**Ok so obviously, I am writing the whole Lightening Thief with all the characters from the original from Rick Riordan and putting the characters of Twilight in here. Don't worry, the Cullens will come. ;) **

**Tell me if you like my idea. If you don't I can change it and stuff, I just thought it would be cool. **

**Sorry! Finals to study for! I'll update as soon as I possibly can! **

**Have great day! **

**Please review!!!! **

**Thanks for the reviews! **

**Lizzy **


	3. Grover's Picking Bella's Flowers

**POV **

Ok so I was scared to death. Bella had me in a death grip and is numbing my arm. I want her to stop it. Not that I don't love my sister, I do with all of me she's my sister, but it's times like these when I need to let go.

So turns our Mrs. Dodds wasn't real. Or people were just denying it. Bella believed that she and I had the same dream, but that's because she doesn't have a good imagination. I felt Mrs. Dodd's hands on my shoulders, her wings slap my back. Her shriek when I vaporized her. the students at Yancywere convinced that Mrs. Kerr was our pre-algebra teacher not Mrs. Dodds. They thought I was psycho even Bella was worried! She almost had me believe that I dreamt it up too. Almost.

I know something happenedin the museum! I just know it! Even my own sister won't listen to me! She agrees with Mr. Brunner, we were noth hallucinating. Whatever, I'll prove it to her! I told her I saw the images of her in my mind, Bella just ignored it. So much for sibling love.

Well because of this my grades went to D's to F's. Bella had her perfect grades of a few B's and an A. I also called my teacher an old sot. I got written up and Bella and I got expelled. Again. I yelled at the principal that Bella deserves this great education I should go. But they never break up siblings. I yelled more and they definitely decided to kick us out. Bella was mad. We would never see Mr. Brunner again. we would miss Latin.

Exams came quickly. I probably failed. I know it. Bella aced her's, since she studied. The only one I studied for was Latin. Mr. Brunner only expected the best from me. I tried to, but I suck.

Dyslexia was getting to me again. so I decided to ask Bella for help between the exact same words but a few letters change. I walked across the quad to the girls' dorm and knocked on her door. Her roommate, Emily, opened it and glared.

"Oh. It's you" she said and opened it more.

"Bella the freakshows here" she said.

"Shut up Emily" Bella said and came to me. her hair was in a half pony to keep it out of her face, and she had her reading glasses on. She had on green and white pajama shorts, and a tight great spaghetti strap which was too low cut. I got the nerve to pull it up and she glared.

"Don't" she said and leaned against the frame.

"What's up?" she asked.

"I need help for Latin" I confessed. She smied.

"C'mon, let's go to Mr. Brunner" she said and put on her purple slippers, and grabbed her blue Abercrombie jacket.

"Nice outfit I said.

"I can say the same the thing" she teased. I was wearing, blue, green, red, and white plaid pajama pants and a white wife beater. I wasn't built but I had some muscle. I had some muscle showing through and on my biceps, and back. The school had a gym I went to often. **(A/N Made up) **

"Lay let's go" she smiled and we walked to Mr. Brunner's office. I heard shuffling footsteps. Two people inside.

"I'm worried about the Jacksons'" I herd Grover's voice say. Grover?

Bella leaned her back against the wall and listened closely. I copied and she put a finger to her closed lips, telling me to be quiet in a way.

"The kindly one was in the school, sir! _They_ know!" Grover said scared. I heard Mr. Brunner sigh.

"Grover" he said. I heard Grover stomp his foot lightly. Wow, who knew he could be a toddler.

"The boy needs to mature. He'll find out in time. Bella I think it's her time to know. She's a smart girl" Mr. Brunner said.

"Yes! I know that! But the solstice deadline!" Grover said. Bella and I exchanged a look.

"I can't fail again! I won't you know what that means!" Grover said boldly. Bella raised her eyebrows, clearly impressed.

"Let's just worry about keeping them alive until the fall" Mr. Brunner replied. I felt a cold sweat on the back at my neck as Bella's face grew terrified. She dropped the book scared and it made a loud thud. I put my hands over her mouth making the noise that was going to come out of her mouth stop. My body was hovering over hers as I stared into her eyes. They were scared and weak. Like mine.

"That was nothing. My nerves haven't been right since the winter solstice" he said. what about the freaking solstice?! Bella held on to me, scared like she always does and we stayed the way we were for a moment, not moving.

"Me either. I swear…." Grover started but stopped. Come on! Speak Grover! I need to know!

"Go to your dorm Grover, you have exams" he said.

"Don't remind me. I don't get why half the school took theirs, and I have to take mine tomorrow" he grumbled and left. There were sounds that sounded like hooves walking away. No, is my mind acting up again?

Bella and I stayed in the darkness, for what seemed like forever, but then the lights went out all over and I took my hand off Bella's mouth. She was breathing heard and crushed me in a hug. Her arms went around my neck and mine went around her shoulders holding her to me. She was the only thing I ever really loved. Her and mom. I couldn't lose them both.

"I'm scared" she whispered and I felt the hot tears on neck as she cried for her life, that we weren't sure would last until the fall

_***Percy and Bella Jackson* **_

It's for the best" was what Grover and Mr. Brunner told us about leaving Yancy. What the hell?! Bella was shocked they would say that to her, but kept quiet. I couldn't riks anything else to I stayed quiet too.

"This isn't right for you" Mr. Brunner said.

"You aren't normal, Bella, Percy" he said.

"Right" Bella laughed humorlessly.

"Thanks" I said sarcastically and ran off.

"Percy!" the three of them yelled at me, but I was already gone.

We were going back to the city for the summer. Since we weren't coming back or going to summer camp, we were worrying about which school we should go to next.

I was dreading saying good-bye to Grover. How could you not? With the bullies, who would protect him? Bella and I were going to a different school! He was figety thought, and that worried me. Bella kept asking what was wrong but he just shook it off.

"Looking for The Kindly Ones?" Bella asked. He looked at her stunned and nervous.

"What..what do you mean?" he asked. Gah! Liar!

She told him everything! She wasn't supposed to tell him!

"How much did you hear?" he asked.

"Not much. When's the deadline for the summer solstice?" she smirked. Yes! Way to go Bella! She cornered him.

"Look I was worried for you about the demon math teachers. I was only telling Mr. Brunner you were stressed and there was no Mrs. Dodds" he said. Bella raised a brow. Clearly not convinced and looking bored.

"Here, take this" he said and took something from his pocket and handed it to Bella. She squinted and made it out looking confused.

"Grover Underwood, Keeper?" she asked and handed it to me.

"Half-Blood Hill, Long Island NewYork, and your number" I said.

"What's Half-" Bella said and Grover covered her mouth.

"Shh! Don't say it out loud" he yelped and stared at her. Bella was stunned.

"Ok I kinda have to protect you" he admitted and uncovered her mouth.

"What's so dangerous that we might get killed by fall?" Bella asked angered and hurt.

"You heard that?" he asked and she nodded. A grinding noise came and black smoke came from under the dashboard. The bus smelled like rotten food and the driver cursed. We got evacuated off and Bella and I stayed close to Grover who just rolled his eyes at us.

There were three old ladies under a few maple trees with stuff on sale. Food that smelled really good, and no customers to buy it. I would spend big bucks for that stuff. The old ladies were knitting socks as big as Grover's head.

The ladies on the outside knitted while the lady in the middle held the yarn. It was electric blue and was enormous in a basket.

They looked ancient. Pale skin that looked leather like, grey heair piled into pony tails with white bandanas, and bony skinny arms in bleached cotton dresses. They were staring at me, Bella, and Grover.

"Grover?" Bella asked softly. He was pale and had no expression.

"Tell me they're not looking, please they're not looking" Grover chanted and his eyes closesd.

"Hey man, you ok?" I asked.

The lady in the middle took out a huge pair of scissors, gold and silver, long-bladed, like shears. Grover's breath got caught as he stared.

"Let's get on the bus. Now" he said in a commanding voice and nodded over to the bus.

"Why?" Bella asked. "It's too hot" she whined.

"Come on!" he said and opened the door. More black smoke came out and it felt like a thousand degrees.

Across the road the old ladies were still staring at my sister and I. They grinned and snipped the yarn. I could hear it from where I was standing.

The bus got to life and I jumped at the sound. "Damn right! Back on board" the bus driver called and everyone cheered.

"Grover?" Bella asked again.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"What aren't you telling us?" she asked.

"What did you guys see?" he asked and his face got worried.

"Are they like Mrs. Dodds?" Bella squeaked. My eyes grew wide. She did believe?!

"What did you see?" he asked again.

"I saw the ladies knitting and then they stopped to grin. They cut the yarn too." Bella said.

"I saw that too" I said.

"This is not good. Not good at all!" Grover said his hands making crossing motions. It something older.

"She snipped the cord?" he asked desperately. What is going on?!

"Yes, tell us what the hell is going on?" I asked.

"Sixth. They never get past sixth grade" Grover muttered to himself.

"Grover you're scaring me" Bella said scared.

"Let me walk you home, promise me?" he begged. Why should we?! You kept this from us!

"I promise" Bella said.

"Grover, what does snipping the yarn mean? Does that mean someone is going ot get killed?" I asked terrified for my life. Grover simply looked to Bella with a sad and painful look in his eyes.

"What?" she asked. I looked at her too, but with confusion then looked to Grover. He looked mournfully at her like he was already picking the kind of flowers she would want on her coffin.

**Yay! The fun part is almost here! *squeals* **

**Lizzy **


End file.
